Newtons for Dinner
by PerfectDestiny
Summary: Heidi does some fishing in Italy and an unsuspecting couple from the small town of Forks takes the bait.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Heidi's heels tapped loudly against the stone ground.

"Heidi, Dear! Welcome home." Aro greeted animatedly, holding out his arms.

Heidi walked over to Aro with one hand on her hip, and the other swinging dramatically at her side.

He leaned his head slightly to the side and muttered "_Excellent _fishing."

Heidi flashed her dazzling teeth, looking away from Aro's face, and lifting her chin proudly. "Thank you."

Aro threw his hands up and shouted "_Welcome_, guests! _Welcome _to Volterra!"

There were quiet, frightened murmurs coming from the large crowd of tourists.

Gianna swifly closed the door to antechamber, once the guests were inside. The tourists jerked.

One middle-aged, brown haired man had a large, professional looking camera hanging from his neck. He had and extremely curious expression on his suntanned face. He was snapping pictures, obviously with the intention of developing them. No one will ever see those pictures.

A couple with blonde hair was holding hands and smiling with an amazed look on their faces. The woman leaned toward her partner and whispered something in his ear, pointing at the ceiling.

Aro clapped his hands twice in front of himself, flashing another alluring smile, with a hint of danger. "Come," he gestured. A woman was staring into his terrifying red eyes.

The crowd hesitantly took small, nervous steps forward. There was a young woman grasping her necklace tightly. She was alone, and was darting her eyes all around her.

Heidi and Aro exchanged a professional look and began walking, the crowd shuffled noisily behind them. The ground, visibly led them deeper and deeper with every step they took.

"Just through this door my curious guests!" Aro exclaimed. "The very heart of this ancient, mysterious city!"

Once the entire crowd was inside the small room, the door they walked into slammed shut, deafeningly loud. The guests snapped their heads back. Most looking terrified, some panicking, some crying, and some still looking rather intrigued.

"What is this?" A man demanded.

"Is this the end of the tour?" Another once asked.

Felix and Demetri entered the small room, from another door, shutting it behind them. "Master," Demetri nodded respectfully, as did Felix.

"Just in time for dinner," he said. "Felix, Demetri," Aro nodded.

"Nice fishing, Heidi," Demetri complimented. "Thank you," she said.

Jane, then walked into the room, with a very serious grin spread across her marble face.

"Sweetie, you mind asking your dad to let us outta here?" An American man asked.

Jane's grin suddenly left her face, turning it into a hard, hostile line. She concentrated, not speaking. The man then began writhing in pain.

"Jane," Aro said, tsking.

"Let's not be rude," he said, tilting his head forward.

"Let's," she replied, her grin reappearing.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane threw her head back, laughing loudly.

The middle-aged blonde woman cried into her husband's chest. He held her tightly and whispered something in her ear.

Another tourist pulled out his cell phone behind his back.

Demetri rolled his eyes and shot forward, right in front of the man at lightning speed. He held his hand out. The man gave him an angry look. "Give me the telephone," Demetri said calmly. He grabbed his arm tightly and snatched the cell phone from the man's hand, leaving red welts where his fingers had been.

Demetri handed Aro the cell phone. Aro took it, expressionless.

"Mmm," Aro said. He then squeezed the phone easily in his hand. The ashes sprinkled to the floor.

The man stood, paralyzed, staring at Aro with huge, wide eyes.

Heidi approached a tall young man. She wasn't smiling anymore, like the others.

Marcus walked into the room. "Heidi," he stopped her. Heidi shot him an impatient, knowing look.

"_Guests_," Marcus greeted happily, enjoying himself. "Why, what brings you here?" He laughed. No one answered.

No one spoke.

Except for one woman, who screamed and banged on the heavy closed door.

Felix let out a breathless sigh and shot forward toward woman. He threw her to the ground. "Kristen!" A man shouted. Demetri then did the same to him.

Kristen squirmed, trying to escape. Felix then sunk his teeth into her wrist. She let out a bloodcurdling scream.

Demetri did the same to the man. They didn't take their teeth off the two innocent tourists until their bodies were completely drained.

Felix stood up, his black cloak sweeping quietly behind him. He licked his lips.

"You- You _monster_!" A tall man shouted furiously.

Heidi and Jane exchanged a look. Jane nodded.

Heidi strutted forward to the large man. She ran her hands through his hair playfully. He stood still, unmoving. She took his wrist in her hands lightly, then angrily slammed him into the wall. He slid down the wall, Heidi caught him and sunk her glistening teeth into his neck.

Jane and Marcus repeated Felix, Demetri, and Heidi's action, and approached the middle-aged blonde couple.

Caius appeared from the corner of the room. "Wait," He protested.

Jane shot her head back.

"Caius," Aro greeted.

"What is it?" Marcus demanded.

"Let's.. Keep these," he told them.

Aro tilted his head to the side.

"They seem.. _Interesting_."

Aro held out his right hand in the couple's direction.

"Step forward," he snapped.

The woman let out a silent sob and stepped forward with her partner.

Aro took the man's hand. Then let go and took the woman's.

"Mmmm.." He said, then turned to Caius.

"Caius, my brother," Aro said. "I don't see anything in these humans."

Caius thought for a moment.

"They live in the United States. In.. Forks, Washington. My dear friend, Carlisle, resides there," Aro shook his head nostalgically.

The woman opened her mouth to speak, but changed her mind immediately.

Then, as if out of nowhere, Sulpicia and Athenadora appeared in doorway. They shot to the couple and sunk their teeth into the couple's necks.

Aro and Marcus exchanged a humorous look.

Athenadora, when she was finished, dropped the man's body carelessly to the ground and looked at her partner, looking confused.

"Aro, dear?" She asked curiously.

He shook his head and laughed. She tilted her head and turned to watch Sulpicia finish draining the woman's body.

"Well, that's that," Aro said.

___

Later, Alec came for his share.

Once the guests were all fully consumed, Aro snapped his fingers.

___

"Master," Gianna answered.

"Will you please discard the bodies for me?" He requested.

"Of course, master, of course." Gianna began collecting the corpses casually. She was used to this, it didn't bother her at all anymore.

A smile spread across Aro's pale face. "Lovely."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_One Week Before_

"Hey, Bella!" Mike greeted excitedly.

"Hey, Mike," Bella smiled politely.

"Hey, you got any pennies? We're running really low," Mike asked.

"Uh.." Bella took out her wallet. "Yeah, I have a few." She dropped some pennies on the counter.

"Thanks."

"No problem," Bella assured him.

"Hey, uh, Mike, I'm really sorry but, do you think I can leave earl-"

Mike cut her off with a sigh. "Your boyfriend asked me already. It's fine."

"Oh, cool," she said.

"Mike!!" Mrs. Newton exclaimed.

"Baby- Oh, hello Bella,-"

Bella nodded and continued stacking cans on the shelf.

"Mike, we're going to Italy!" She yelled.

"You won that vacation thing?" Mike asked.

"Oh, sweetie, I wish you could come!"

"S' okay, mom. It's your anniversary. 'Sides, you need someone to take care of the store."

Mrs. Newton hugged Mike tighly. "Thanks, honey. Now, go help Bella over there. I'm going to call your father!" She flipped back her blonde hair and took off.

__

_5 Days Later_

Mrs. Newton kissed Mike on the cheek and hugged him one last time.

"Have fun, guys," Mike said.

"Oh, I'll miss you so much! Don't worry, we'll be back soon. Two weeks, that's all. Take care of the store, and keep Bella company, okay?"

"Yeah," he assured her.

"Come on Karen, we gotta go," Mr. Newton reminded.

___

_3 Days Later_

"Oh, Alan this is beautiful!" Mrs. Newton marveled.

A tall, statuesque woman with the strangest colored eyes stood behind them.

"It is," the woman agreed.

Alan released his hold on his wife's waist and turned around. "I'm Heidi." she smiled, holding out her left hand, the other was holding a clipboard.

"Alan," Mr. Newton said, smiling hugely.

"Karen."

"I'm offering a free tour of the city. We're going to be looking at some very ancient passages in Volterra. You're welcome to join us." Heidi turned her head to a small group of tourists."

"Uh- I don't know," Alan hesitated.

"Oh, come on, baby, It'll be fun!"

"Uh.. Well, alright then. If you _really_ want to go," he agreed.

Karen nodded and took out her small digital camera excitedly. "We need some pictures, Alan. I'm making a scrapbook."

She kissed his cheek and ran her hands through Alan's _short blonde hair._

"_Excellent_." Heidi gestured her hand forward and began walking..


End file.
